Midori
Midori (みどり) is a character that appears in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. Out of the eight starting characters, she is the only one new to the cast (accompanied by four other characters: God of Rock, Lou, Metalhead and Elroy Budvis, all of them secret). Midori is the Japanese word for "green" (緑), which is poked fun in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, where several in-game outfit descriptions talk about Midori living the "green" (eco friendly) lifestyle. She also appears in Guitar Hero: World Tour, Metallica, Smash Hits, and On Tour: Decades and Modern Hits. For some unknown reason, she was excluded from Guitar Hero 5 (along with Marcus, Shirley, Matty, Riki, and many other characters from previous games). However since she was not included in Guitar Hero 5 & Guitar Hero Warriors Of Rock, Midori does make an apperance in Guitar Hero: Van Halen and Band Hero. Biography Hailing from Japan, Midori is both sweet and sour. Classically trained on violin and performing at the age of 3, Midori dropped the bow and grabbed the axe, and never looked back. School's out forever! -- Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Metallica, and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits' in-game description. She may be cute, but Midori does not mess around when it comes to the electric six-string. From the land of the rising sun, this rising star knows how to rock. You'll be mesmerized by her bubbly rhythms and blown away by her cheerful chords. Studying from the senseis of rock, this prodigy has fans on every coast. --''Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades-in game bio'' In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith references are made that Midori wrote a book titled Going Green Without Giving Anything Up under her Puffball Cream outfit description. Appearence Guitar Hero III J-Popstar Purple hair with two pigtails held with orange pom-pom scrunchies, which whips around frequently and often very quickly. A dark purple cardigan with a lavender blouse with stars on the side under. A green belt with a purple and white striped mini skirt. Knee high green striped socks. For shoes, purple buckled high heels. She also wears a backpack with many possible faces on it, depending on the outfit. She has a smile on her face in many of her outfits, although one of her backpacks has an axe and says "School's out... Forever!!!" If you look closely at Midori's heels when in her J-Popstar outfit you can see to bell's on both sides of her high heels. Also in Guitar Hero Smash Hits, Midori now wears a sneaker like version of the cat bell high heel's. In Guitar Hero 3 after you finish a song it will show a picture of your character along with your stats for the song. In ever other outfit Midori has excluding the J-Popster Amythest she will appear holding a red SG. But in her Amythest she can be seen holding an ebony Les Paul Gibson. thumb|500px|left Guitar Hero World Tour :Torso: Popster :Pants: Anime :Shoes: Cat Bells :Accessories: none Guitar Hero: Metallica Midori sports a more J-Rock appearance with a green and purple corset with a spider choker, cheer skirt, armbands, lace sleeve on her left arm, bracelets, fishnets, and black go-go's with purple laces and heels. Also, her hair is now back to it's natural black color, with green pom poms. Torso: Bat Pants: Cheer Skirt Shoes: Flower Go-Go's Accessories: Lacey's Sleeves (left arm) and Metal Hoops (right arm) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Midori's outfit is the same outfit from World Tour, except her backpack, and her tights are reddish purple instead of green, and her skirt is black instead of purple. Guitar Hero: Van Halen Midori wears the same outfit as seen in World Tour and Smash Hits, but her tights are back to a green color and her skirt is purple again instead of the reddish purple tights and a black skirt from Smash Hits. Her eyeliner is also green instead of red. Band Hero In this appearance, she has four outfits. Kandy: Her default outfit is more similar to her appearance in Guitar Hero III. Midori has purple hair again and wears it in under a cap with a Japanese design. She wears a blue midriff shirt under a pink midriff leather jacket with cuffed jeans and sneakers. Kat Bella: Nurse M: Tweeny Bopper: Midori sports kind of a teeny bopper appearance with her black hair in long braids with green highlights in the bangs. She also wears a green midriff shirt with several black straps, a small black purse and a green miniskirt with a plaid design. Category:Characters Category:Real Life Musician Characters